Yet so Close
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: About a young woman named Larissa. She's quiet and gets picked on at school. She doesn't have any friends till she goes into the forest and befriends an abnormally large wolf. what could come from this?


Faraway, Yet So Close

Name: Larissa Copper

Age: 18

Personality: quiet, shy, caring, nice, loves to sing and becomes a different person when she does, she becomes happy, and passionate. Always puts others happiness before her own because she doesn't think she deserves it. She also has a temper if she is pushed enough.

Looks: long waist length auburn hair with a side fringe over her right eye. Has bright blue eyes with long black eyelashes. She stands at 5'2 and weighs 110 pounds but is very curvy. She also has a pale complexion. Is actually really strong.

Wears: tight black skinny jeans with a black layered shirt with a wolf design on it. Puts a wolf clip on her side fringe and wears black converse. Always wears a beaded bracelet with wolf pictures on it.

Past: When she was 13 her mother died. Before she did she gave Larissa the beaded bracelet so she treasures it and anything wolf related. She used to be loud and talkative but when he mother died she became a recluse and didn't want to talk. She moved to La Push when her mother died and lives with her brother. Her father died years before in a war. Her brother and she barely talk. After she became quiet people started to make fun of her so she became scared of people.

Hobbies: reading, writing, drawing (including landscapes).

~Oneshot Start~

It was two days until the end of my senior year of high school. It was my last class and it was my singing lessons. Before I could walk any further to my class I was shoved onto the floor. My books and notebooks were scattered everywhere. I heard snickers but I just ignored them and picked up my books. As I reached for the last one my fingers collided with a warm, tan and muscular hand. I looked up quickly and locked eyes with a gorgeous man. He was tan, buff but not overly, tall, dark hair, and eyes I could get lost in, but there was no spark. I knew this man to be Paul Reese, the most popular guy in school. I knew he was up to something. He handed me my notebook and then slid a note into my hand. I stood and walked to my class. I read the note.

Larissa,

Come to the auditorium right after school. I have something to tell you.

Paul Reese

I continued onto my class and entered. My teacher looked at me and smiled.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well lets practice," She said. We quickly went over the song and then left. I went to the auditorium but before I could get more than a few feet in something wet fell on me. I looked to see white paint. I looked up. Every student was there. Paul was in front of everyone laughing. He was the only one except for a couple of misfit teens. I just stood there. I looked into the audience and saw all of their eyes on me. My gaze then landed on Paul. My temper flared. I marched up to him pulled back my fist and popped him in the face. He fell to the floor and my hand pulsed.

"You are a horrible excuse for a man! You get your kicks making fun of people? It's because you're not comfortable in your own skin! I don't know how you're going to live after high school because the real world is harsh and unforgiving. I wish you the best of luck," I said seething with anger. I then turned and walked out of the auditorium. When the door closed I ran out of the school. I ran all the way home. I opened my door and slammed it shut locking it. I ran upstairs and into the bathroom. I stripped and sat them in the sink with water on them. I got into the shower after I removed my jewelry and collapsed onto the floor. I then proceed to cry. My hand still pulsed from the hit but I knew it would go away. I was more humiliated than anything. I didn't know how long I was in there for but once the cold water had been on for a while I decided to get out. I dried off and wrapped it around me and walked into my room. I slid on another pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt and went down stairs. I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to reveal my best friend Seth Clearwater. He stepped forward and hugged me. I immediately went into his arms and started to cry. He ushered me in and closed the door. Once he closed it I had my tears stopped and the emotion put away. I walked into the kitchen and started on dinner since it was 4:30 and my brother gets home between 5 and 5:30. I didn't feel like cooking so I just made some spaghetti and homemade sauce. Seth didn't say anything but then I knew he wouldn't. He knew that I wouldn't want to talk about it. I can be very stubborn and the only time I would talk was if I was at a breakdown.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" He asked. I blinked and looked at him.

"Yes," I said.

"What are you going to do when you graduate?" He asked. I froze. I knew what I wanted.

"I'm going to stay here…just be an English teacher. Can't very well leave my brother behind," I stated. I knew Seth frowned at that. In reality I didn't want to do anything. Maybe be a writer but I just wanted to have kids.

"You can stay for dinner if you want Seth," I stated. He shook his head.

"I can't today," He said. I nodded. Soon Seth left and my brother didn't show up. It was 8 and I had already put his food away. I've noticed lately that that my brother had been coming home later and later. I sighed. I grabbed my jacket and walked outside. I walked into the forest and just looked at the nature. I then tripped over a tree root. I turned when I heard a rustle. I looked and there was a giant wolf. I was shocked and was staring at it in wonder. I was immediately drawn in by its eyes. There were a beautiful brown color with flecks of gold when the light hit them right. I just stared at the wolf not even comprehending that this wolf was abnormally large. I put my hand out and waited. I knew that if I moved it would scare the wolf. It moved forward and it nuzzled my hand. I smiled and went to pet it. It laid down next to me and I snuggled up to the warmth. Tears leaked out of my eyes and the wolf licked them away.

"You like me but I don't understand why everyone else can't be like you. I wish wolves could talk or that my mother was still alive. I wish that things were different. Maybe if you were human you would actually want to be with me…but then you aren't," I said chuckling sadly. The wolf licked my cheek.

"I should get home; I have to sing in the choir concert tomorrow. I have my own solo and I'm pretty nervous. How about when I finish I'll come out here and sing it for you?" I asked looking at the wolf. Its eyes lit up and it barked licking my cheek. I giggled. I stood and the wolf ran off. I went home and my brother was home. I walked in and was about to go upstairs when my brother yelled for me.

"Larissa!" He yelled. I sighed and walked to him in the kitchen. I waited and cleared my throat. He turned to look at me.

"Sorry I'm late," He said not really sorry. I narrowed my eyes.

"You're not sorry so quit lying. The least you can do is tell me when you're not going to come home so I don't sit at the table looking like an idiot. Are you coming to my concert or are you staying late again?" I asked harshly. I was pissed. He had been doing this since we moved here and I've had enough. He looked at me guilty.

"Sorry sis I'm working late again," He said. I pulled my emotions in.

"Okay, have fun," I said coldly. He winced knowing what he did. I then turned and walked to my room. I closed the door and locked it. I slid down my door and started to cry. Couldn't he at least try to have a normal family life for me? I got up from the ground and put on my pajamas and slid into my bed.

_Next Day After The Concert 8:00 P.M. _

I ran home in my emerald green dress drenched in yellow paint. I had thrown my shoes somewhere before I ran and had bunched up my dress to run. I had looked so pretty when I left and now I'm a wreck. I have on a halter form fitting emerald dress with my hair in a half ponytail curled. I had on light make-up and I looked so pretty for once. Instead of going into the house, my brother's car in the driveway, I ran into the forest. I stopped at the tree where I met the wolf and waited. I tried to be strong but I couldn't tears fell down my face. I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face into my knees. I then started to cry my eyes out. I didn't even hear the crunch of twigs. Suddenly I felt warm fur press against me. I looked up startled. There was the wolf. The second I looked at it I launched forward and buried my face into his neck. Sobs racked my body hard. The wolf whined and nuzzled my head. I pulled back and wiped away my tears.

"It's okay. I'm okay. Just had someone pour yellow paint on me during my performance," I whispered. The wolf growled in anger. I looked into its eyes.

"Do you want to hear it still?" I asked. The wolf barked and licked my face. I smiled.

"Okay," I said. I just stayed sitting and the wolf laid next to me. I pulled in a deep breath and began.

_Green light, 7-Eleven  
>You stop in for a pack of cigarettes<br>You don't smoke, don't even want to  
>Hey now, check your change<br>Dressed up like a car crash  
>Your wheels are turning but you're upside down<em>

_You say when he hits you, you don't mind  
>Because when he hurts you, you feel alive<br>Oh no, is that what it is?_

_Red lights, gray morning  
>You stumble out of a hole in the ground<br>A vampire or a victim  
>It depends on who's around<br>You used to stay in to watch the adverts  
>You could lip sync to the talk shows<em>

_And if you look, you look through me  
>And when you talk, it's not to me<br>And when I touch you, you don't feel a thing_

_If I could stay then the night would give you up  
>Stay, and the day would keep its trust<br>Stay, and the night would be enough_

_Faraway, so close  
>Up with the static and the radio<br>With satellite television  
>You can go anywhere<br>Miami, New Orleans, London, Belfast, and Berlin_

_And if you listen I can't call  
>And if you jump, you just might fall<br>And if you shout I'll only hear you_

_If I could stay then the night would give you up  
>Stay, then the day would keep its trust<br>Stay, with the demons you drowned  
>Stay, with the spirit I found<br>Stay, and the night would be enough_

_Three o'clock in the morning  
>It's quiet and there's no one around<br>Just the bang and the clatter  
>As an angel runs to ground<br>Just the bang and the clatter  
>As an angel hits the ground<em>

_Stay by: Flyleaf _

When I finished I looked at the wolf. It was staring at me with shock in its gaze. It then leaned forward and licked me. I smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it at least," I said. It barked.

"Oh if only you were human," I whispered. It whined and ran behind a tree. I watched and looked at its tail. Then it was gone. I blinked. Then a man stepped out. My eyes widened and I backed away.

"Who are you! What did you do to the wolf!" I demanded. He chuckled and stepped towards me. Then I realized I knew him. It was Jacob Black; he was a part of Paul's group. I was about to talk when I saw his eyes. His eyes were the same brown with gold as the wolf's. That's when I knew.

"You're him? You're the wolf?" I asked in a whispered voice. He locked gazes with me and nodded.

"Why did you let me believe you actually cared for me!" I demanded looking down. I then snapped my head up when he moved. I locked gazes with him tears in my eyes.

"The only thing that I actually trusted was someone I could never trust. You're as bad as everyone else!" I yelled. I then stood and ran farther into the woods. I was surprised I didn't hit anything since my eyes were closed with tears running down my cheeks. I suddenly tripped over a tree root. I skidded forward scratching and ripping skin open. I sat on my butt and just cry feeling the sting of my wounds. I heard the rustle of bushes so I quickly got up and ran. Soon I found myself in front of my house. I walked into the house and saw something I wouldn't have expected. There was my brother on the couch with a woman on his lap kissing. I knew she was from La Push because of her tan skin. Hurt lashed through my body. This was why he came home late and missed everything? I took a step back and her head snapped up. Her eyes bore into mine and then looked at me. Her eyes furrowed in confusion. My brother than looked and his eyes showed shock.

"What happened!" He asked. I had forgotten about the paint. I just stared at him as tears feel down my face.

"I guess I understand where I am in your life," I stated coldly. His eyes flashed to mine.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Leah but I didn't think you were ready," He stated. Pain lashed through me. I took another step back.

"I completely understand…I know who's more important," I stated. I then turned and bolted out the door. I heard him call my name but I kept running. Do people really even need me? Do they ever care what happens to me? I don't think they do. I hadn't even realized that I had ended up at the beach. I stopped running and walked to the cliff on the beach. I sat on the edge. The waves were calm unlike the battle raging inside of my body. My emotions were everywhere. Oh mom why did you have to die? You would know what to do. Rain started to come down making my tears hard to see. I stood up and walked into the woods. When I was far in I heard a rustle in the bushes. I quickly climber into a tall tree and looked down. It was Jacob as a wolf. I didn't move and I didn't breathe as I watched him. He finally sighed and left. I didn't move from my spot.

I didn't know how many days had passed but I knew that everyone was looking for me. I had seen more wolves, the big ones like Jacob, searching in the woods. I still stayed in the tree. I didn't understand why they kept looking, soon though the wolves stopped.

I saw a shimmer in the meadow in front of me. I looked hard. It was a man. He was brown coppery hair with bright amber eyes. His skin was sparkling. I didn't move or anything but he locked gazed with me. In under a minute I was out of the tree and in his arms. I just looked at him with a blank stare.

"Just leave me," I said in a soft voice. He didn't look at me.

"I'm getting so tired of everything. I don't want to be around people again," I whispered. He still didn't look at me. I then proceed to shut up. He walked me to someone's house. Before he could knock the door was flung open. There in the doorway was Jacob Black. My eyes widened and I quickly turned away from him. The man placed me into Jacob's arms but before he could get a good grip I was out of his hold. I looked into Jacob's eyes with anger.

"Why can't you just leave me alone! I trusted you! You were the only one and you destroyed what we had," I said. He shook his head.

"Larissa I can be your friend…I promise I will be. I really want to be with you," He said staring into my eyes with his intense stare. Tears ran down my face and I shook my head.

"I can't…I can't! Why don't you see that! I can't trust anyone anymore! You're just going to die like the rest of them!" I screamed. I fell to my knees my face in my hands. Horrific sobs escaped me as the pain of my parents death came running back. I heard someone in front of me so I looked. There was Jacob kneeling in front of me his eyes brimming with tears. I looked at him in shock. He cupped my face in his hands.

"Why?" I whispered looking into his eyes. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"Because I love you," He whispered back. My eyes widened. H-He loves me? He chuckled. He then leaned his chin forward and captured his lips with mine. It was passionate but calm, hard but gentle; it just had so many contradictions. The one that wasn't though was the feeling of his love in that kiss. He pulled away.

"I'm a shape shifter, werewolf if you want. It would take a couple of vampires to kill me and I don't see that happening anytime soon," He said. I smiled lightly and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you," I murmured against his lips. I felt him smile. I pulled away.

"By the way how was your hand after you hit Paul?" He asked. I looked at him questioningly.

"Fine it hurt a little but nothing serious," I stated. He blinked and then furrowed his eye brows.

"That should have broken your hand, Paul's a werewolf too," He said. I blinked and laughed.

"I use to work out a lot because I use to get picked on. I took self-defense and defined my muscles so that's probably it," I stated. He laughed.

"Okay," He said. I smiled at him.

"Why are you out here? I thought for sure you went home," He stated. I raised an eye brow at him.

"Stalker much," I said. He blinked and started laughing.

"I knew you were upset and I couldn't just let you run off. So I watched until I saw you go home. When I noticed that your scent was old I had the blood sucker look for you since I couldn't find you," He said. I nodded.

"So now why did you run back into the forest?" He asked again. I frowned.

"My brother…Ever since we moved here he's been getting home late and he never comes to any of the functions at school. Well I came home that day and saw him with a woman making out on the couch. I'm pretty sure he said her name was Leah," I stated. His eyes widened.

"That's Leah Clearwater. She is a werewolf too," He stated. I groaned. He pulled me close to his warm body.

"I understand why you got upset with your brother," He stated. I nodded and buried my face in his neck.

"I also understand why he didn't tell you. Along with being a werewolf we have this special thing called imprinting. It's like finding your soul mate and knowing just from looking in their eyes that their the one. You feel connected to only that person and the rest of the world doesn't matter. That's what happened to your brother and it's happened to me," He stated. I tensed and quickly pulled away from him. Pain flashed into my eyes. He quickly pulled me back.

"No don't think that. You are my imprint Larissa. I knew the minute I saw you in my wolf form, I probably noticed when I was in my human form at school but I just ignored it. I wasn't ready to have an imprint though now I could stop it. You are what holds me together and what binds me to this Earth. I love you Larissa Copper," He said. He then lifted my chin and kissed me. I smiled. Maybe for once I wouldn't be alone. I kissed him back heatedly. When we finally pulled away I looked into his eyes.

"I love you too Jacob Black," I whispered. We then sealed our love with a kiss.


End file.
